The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to a semiconductor device having polysilicon wiring.
A CMOS device is a semiconductor device comprising a p-channel MOS transistor and an n-channel MOS transistor formed on a common semiconductor substrate and has a construction in which respective polysilicon gate electrodes are connected with each other.
With the CMOS device of such a construction, the gate electrode of the p-channel MOS transistor and the gate electrode of the n-channel MOS transistor are formed respectively of p-type and n-type polysilicon having a generally equal work function, and thus, an advantageous feature of the p-channel MOS transistor and the n-channel MOS transistor having generally equal threshold characteristics is attained.